1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally of the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems and devices intended to sense the presence of a transponder tag within a sensing field of a reader unit and to read an identification code unique to each such tag thereby to identify a person or object associated with the tag. More particularly this invention is directed to a passive remote programmer for reprogramming microprocessor controlled induction type RFID readers.
2. State of the Prior Art
Radio frequency identification systems have come into widespread usage in a wide range of applications. One such application is controlling access to restricted areas of buildings or plant facilities by authorized personnel while excluding those lacking the necessary authorization. Most such proximity systems consist of a transponder, a reader and a host computer. The reader generates a radio frequency (usually in the 125 kHz or 13.5 MHz range). The transponder usually consists of an antenna circuit (tuned to the same frequency as the output of the reader) and an integrated circuit (IC). Sufficient energy to activate the IC is obtained via induction when the transponder is placed within the field of the reader. The frequency of the reader is also used as a clock for the IC. When energized, the transponder IC loads the antenna circuit of the transponder in a pattern determined by the design and programming of the IC. The loading of the transponder antenna is detected as a pattern of voltage changes on the reader's antenna circuit. The changes are converted into logical data bits using standard decoding methods and the data is then interpreted by the host and appropriate action (such as opening the door) is taken.
The topology of the various systems can range from a stand alone single door unit that contains the reader and the host in one small box mounted adjacent to a passageway to a complex system consisting of thousands of readers and other input/output devices connected to a communications network controlled by hundreds of host computers (running specialize software) that control access, personnel and property movement, lighting, HVAC, fuel dispensing and other functions. In stand alone, single door, products and in some systems with distributed intelligence, the reader and host are often combined into a single entity.
SecuraKey, a division of Soundcraft, Inc., the assignee of this invention sells a reader under the name Radio Key.RTM. 600 or RK600, described in their commercial literature as a "stand alone proximity/keypad access control system" which has a built-in programmer. This reader is of the inductive type and is intended to function in conjunction with key tags, also sold by the same assignee, which are passive bi-directional transponders in that power for the key tag is derived from the electromagnetic field generated by the reader. Each transponder consists of an integrated circuit and an antenna coil, both embedded in a small plastic token or tag. The integrated circuit of the transponder tag is a TEMIC e5550 contactless R/W-Identification IC (IDIC.RTM.) device sold by the semiconductor division of TEMIC TELEFUNKEN microelectronic GmbH, P.O.B. 3535, D-74025 Heilbronn, Germany.
There is a need for periodically reprogramming such proximity systems as authorized personnel and access control requirements change. For example, as newly authorized individuals are issued transponder tags, the new tags must be entered into the reader's programmed data base in order to be recognized when presented to the reader. Likewise, tags need to be removed from the data base as personnel leaves or is reassigned. In large RFID systems such reprogramming is typically done through the host computer linked to multiple readers. In smaller systems or those lacking centralized control, reprogramming may need to be done at each reader. Conventionally, this may be achieved through a keyboard provided on the reader unit itself, as in the aforementioned RK600 reader. It is often desirable to provide means for remotely programming the reader for convenience or security reasons. Radio frequency linked hand held remote programmers are available for this purpose. Such units typically include a keyboard connected to a microprocessor which delivers programming data transmitted via a low power radio frequency carrier generated by the programmer unit. Also available are passive programmers which draw their operating power from the electromagnetic field emitted by the reader. Existing passive programmers, however, are based on microprocessors or other complex circuitry . Also, the power requirements of these existing units is relatively large which results in a rather short operating range because the programmer must be brought sufficiently close to the reader where the field strength is adequate for powering the programmer. A continuing need exists for simpler, lower cost passive programmers, particularly for use with small or stand alone RFID installations.